Hunters and Demons
by darksupernatural
Summary: The war has begun and it's up to six hunters to fight a battle. Things take a strange turn as a new ability emerges. Part of my Hunters and Guardians series involving Kira and Drea. Only own them and the twisted plot line. Reviews very welcome! Rated M.
1. Fallen Hunters

_A/N: this is a continuation of my Kira series; now called __**Hunters and Guardians**__. I have added a new character and had her, as well as Kira and the Winchester guys, slowly changing over the course of my fics. This one may be out there for some of you but others may love the twist. The guys are still Sam and Dean and still hunters but things have changed in their past, present and future. I still don't own the guys but I have put them in my "sand box" and I'm having fun making them do what I want them to. They are about to start the war. Please let me know what you all think. I'm addicted to reviews!_

_Thanks so much to Blue peanut M&M for letting me run some ideas by her. Check out her stuff. She's awesome! Also if you like the thought of Dean being different, check out StrangeVisitor's crossovers with Highlander. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunters and Demons

**Chapter 1: Fallen Hunters**

Drea had been with Kira and the Winchesters for a week now. She had disclosed some very important information to the hunters and had even helped on a hunt. Dean found himself increasingly bothered by her presence at the motel, also by the prospect that _he_ possessed some kind of ability._ Yeah right._ He just didn't get what rattled him so much about Drea. But he swore he was gonna figure it out. Dean found himself lost in thought, pacing a worn path on the carpet in his room when Sam walked in.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean stopped his pacing for a minute.

"What's gotten into you lately? You're wearing out the carpet."

Dean found himself in front of his bed and practically falling onto it. "Damn Sammy, I don't know. This whole higher power thing has me bothered. Do you honestly think we're meant to win this war because a bunch of angels want us to?"

"Dean, Drea never said she was an angel. She's like me… apparently like all of us. She's human, but a little more advanced. She explained it to me like she was the next step in human evolution if you believe in that sort of thing."

"You don't? You're kind of living it, Sammy."

"You are too, Dean."

"That's crap. I don't have any kind of ability. I've tried to tell her that."

"Dean, you have to be open to the possibility. Our mom was one of the protectors. She had abilities I inherited. You have to accept that maybe _you_ did too. We _are_ brother's Dean. You know; same mom and dad."

"Bite me Sam. I know we're brothers." Dean resumed pacing again. There was a knock on the door and Sam went to open it. He knew Kira was on the other side. She had connected with him a minute ago when she felt Dean's distress, wondering if he was okay. He opened the door to find that Drea was with her. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Drea. He'd found himself doing that ever since she'd kissed him.

"Kira, what's up?" Sam asked when he noticed the closed look on her normally expressive face.

"Bobby called. He caught wind of a pretty powerful series of demonic omens in Arizona. He's on his way there. He said he'd wait for us. Thinks it's the same demon that handed you over to Gordon."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Just outside Sedona. Bobby gave directions and an address." Kira said, handing Dean a piece of paper. "It's about twenty two hours from here. The demon is stirring up trouble in the form of executions. Dean…it's taking out hunters."

"Then let's go." All four were packed and ready and in the Impala in less than an hour.

Twenty six somber hours, three coffee and bathroom stops, and three different drivers later they had met Bobby at Oak Creek Lodge. It was a cheaper motel complex that offered cabins instead of rooms and a little more privacy. Sam knew there would be some serious talk going on and was glad they didn't have to worry about thin motel walls.

Dean walked up to the door of Bobby's cabin and knocked the customary eight times. Eight short raps to let Bobby know it was them. The door soon opened and the four hunters were met with a haggard and upset Bobby. He said nothing and moved aside; his way of inviting everyone in. Sam glanced around the cabin and realized then how bad things had become. Bobby had only been there for several hours having only had to cover the distance from Kansas to Sedona. The cabin was a wreck, papers and books and rituals scattered everywhere. There were salt lines across every entrance, window and even in front of the wall mounted heating/cooling unit. Sam looked at Bobby and his heart stopped when he realized that the older hunter was more broken than he'd ever been before. The four young hunters stepped carefully over the salt protecting the door.

"Bobby, what's goin' on?" Sam asked.

Bobby stared at him for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Ellen."

That one word was all Bobby said but it was enough. "No." Sam said, his deep green eyes tearing up. Sam looked at Dean to find the same tears in his eyes.

"This son-of-a-bitch is goin' down." Dean growled, his eyes going dry and becoming livid in the dim lighting.

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd lost four hunter friends to this damn demon and had had enough. Dean was right. Bobby just hoped the young hunters and powerful psychics were truly strong enough to beat this demon and the others that the omens were drawing into the area like moths to a very bright flame. He looked at them each in turn and cleared his throat. "Okay, here's the Intel I have on this demon and what the hell's goin' on." Bobby said gesturing to the mass of papers surrounding them and littering every available surface.

Sam pounced on the table and let his inner researcher out, fully unleashed, he had information gathered, put in order and ready to share in less than an hour. "Okay, his name is Baracus, and this _is_ the same demon that we faced last week. Only the son-of-a-bitch isn't alone. There are three more working with him and they're pulling a four horsemen type thing with the hunters, systematically finding and wiping us out." Sam reached for another paper on the table, an astrological chart that showed omens and star alignments, one he hadn't touched yet and instantly stilled. The other hunters watched in amazement as Sam's deep green eyes came to life and began to glow softly.

Drea walked up to Dean and touched his arm. "He's having a vision, isn't he?" she asked in a whisper as if afraid she'd disturb Sam.

"Yeah."

"I never realized he was so powerful. I'd heard the higher powers talk, but to actually see it… now I know why they say the cause is lost if he is ever lost." They watched in silence as Sam surrendered to the vision. A few minutes later his eyes ceased glowing and he looked up, meeting the eyes of each of the hunters in turn. "I know how we can beat them."

"How? Do you know where they are?" It was Drea who asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes. They are gonna attack us first, but not for two days. Night of the full moon. We have some time."

"What do we need to do, baby? Something is troubling you I can sense it." Kira spoke to Sam.

"We have to harness all of our gifts." Sam looked at Dean. "All of us."

"Drea, you played the biggest part in the vision I just had. You are the link we all need to truly work together."

"What?"

"It's true." Sam said coming up to her and putting a strong hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and bolted from the cabin, disappearing into the woods.

"Dammit, Sammy."

"Dean, let her go. She's safe. They aren't gonna pull anything."

"How the hell do you know?" Dean took off after Drea, concern etched across his features.


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed**

Dean found Drea fifteen minutes later. She was sitting cross-legged in a clearing in the woods. Dean stopped short at the sight before him. She was glowing, a pure bright white like he'd seen Sam do. And she was talking quietly. He watched her silently, watching her black hair move in the gentle breeze as if it had a life of its own.

"Samuel's vision is right?" She was taking to someone Dean couldn't see. Questioning. Dean heard a reply, like he had Drea's voice, in his head. He marveled at the sound. Like music. _You, dear child, are destined to join the Hunters and the Guardians and win this war. Samuel is correct. We sent him the vision to direct you and Dean along your true paths, your Destiny together. Dean is with you now. Part of him has realized the path he is to follow. Andreana, he is here. Beckon him to join us._

"Dean?" Drea turned her head to face him. Her glass green eyes were glowing and her hair still danced.

Dean felt himself move out of the tree line and towards Drea. She reached out to him and he took her hand as she got up from the grass. He found himself somewhere else. He was with her, standing in an all-consuming white light. He could see everything, lights and energy dancing around the two of them in spectacular beams and vibrant colors.

_Welcome to our midst, Dean Winchester. We've waited a very long time to introduce ourselves to you, son of our most powerful Guardian._

"What?" Dean asked puzzled as to why they would refer to him like that.

_Your mother Mary was one of our most powerful protectors. We welcome you the way we welcomed her._

"Look…you're wrong about me. I'm no protector. I'm just a hunter."

_We are never wrong. You share your mother's power and more. You are the chosen protector of good's greatest assets, Samuel, Kira and our Andreana. You are one of our greatest assets, Dean Winchester. Part of four that will bring evil to its knees. We know you have difficulty accepting this, what is happening to you and Samuel, but know this; you were born for this task. Given to your mother by us to play your part in the war against evil. Let us show you. Drea, help him see._

"Dean, do you trust me?" Drea said as she turned to Dean, her odd green eyes never leaving his face, even as they continued to glow. Dean found himself lost in the color, the depth, like drowning in a translucent sea.

He swallowed hard, "I… I want to."

"I want you to." Drea reached for him. On her touch he found himself swept into another world. He watched what was happening around him.

"Mom?" Dean was lost to the vision. His mother was there, a whirlwind of activity as she fought a demon. Three more advanced on her from behind.

"Mom, look out!" Dean screamed, unheard to his mother.

"Dean, she cannot hear you. This is the past, meant to show you who she was, how important she was." Drea said. She was standing beside him as he watched the vision. His mother took out the demon she faced easily, protecting someone on the ground, Dean now saw. The other demons advanced on her, still unseen and Dean's heart was in his throat. He watched his mother pull power from the light that surrounded her. Suddenly the light expanded and encompassed his mother and the remaining demons. They screamed and turned to ash, raining soft and gray to the ground. He watched his mother spin around in a tight circle, gracefully, pulling the wind to her. The ashes were lifted into the air by the growing breeze and scattered to the four winds.

Dean watched his mother kneel before the injured hunter and touch him. His injuries faded and his mother stood and turned away. She disappeared before his very eyes.

Dean next saw his mother sitting like he'd found Drea doing minutes- or so it seemed-ago. Her blond hair was flying in the breeze as if it had a life of its own and she had the same glow he'd seen encompassing Drea, and on occasion, Sam. He heard the same voices he heard speak to him and Drea.

_You wish to leave us? As our greatest protector, you should know your place._

"_I have had a dream. I have children in this dream, two sons. They are destined to be the next great protector, my oldest, and my youngest to be the greatest of the hunters. Allow me a life to give you these gifts. They will not have an easy life but they will come to save this troubled world. They will be the ones to stop the cause of evil."_

_As our greatest protector, you have earned the freedom you seek. But your power shall go to your sons, that when they are ready they shall have your strength. They will take your place. Know this, the time will come when evil will come to your youngest with a desire to taint him. You must see that he does not fall prey to this evil. It will be by your sacrifice that your sons will begin to face their true destiny._

"_I understand."_

Dean's vision faded at the same time his strength gave out. He fell to his knees and Drea sank beside him. Drea turned to Dean, her glow fading, to see tears streaming down his face. "Dean, your mother gave up her place for you and Sam. She met your father and lived her life. Her sacrifice for Sam, and you, in his nursery set the two of you on this path. Your father played his part, training you, strengthening you. You are well prepared to take your place, just as Sam and Kira are theirs."

"Mom gave up her life. Sammy was right. She knew the demon. She knew it would come for him."

"Yes. Her desire was to see her sons save everything she loved in life. I wish to be beside you to see her wishes fulfilled." Drea raised her hand to Dean's face and wiped away his tears. She leaned in and kissed him, soothing and healing. He returned the kiss with everything he had.

He pulled away seconds later and looked at the grass they were sitting on. "You'll help me do this? Find and learn these abilities I'm supposed to have?" Dean shivered as if chilled.

Drea touched his face again. "I'll be beside you every step of the way. You truly have no idea how powerful you are, Dean Winchester."

Dean stifled a sob. "I sure don't feel powerful. I'm tired, Drea, so tired. When will all this be over?" Drea said nothing, but pulled Dean to her so that he shifted and laid his head in her lap, stretching out on the soft grass beneath him. Drea looked at the cloudy sky and tapped into her abilities, calling the sun's warmth to her. The clouds parted and Dean felt the chill leave his body. She ran her hand down Dean's face, smoothing the worry away. His eyes closed briefly. A few minutes passed and he opened his eyes again. Green met green and held again for a moment as Drea saw determination flare in the depths of his eyes.

He sat up. "If we're gonna do this let's at least get it right. For my mom." He stood, pulling her to her feet and putting his arm around her shoulders, they walked back to the cabin and the others.

All three hunters turned at the sound of the door opening. Dean and Drea stood in the entrance to the cabin, silently.

"Dean? Did something happen?" Sam asked, even as he noticed the set to his brother's features and the arm around Drea's shoulders.

"You might say that, Sammy."

"What? Are you okay?"

Dean blinked and swallowed hard before meeting Sam's gaze. "I saw mom, Sammy. I saw what…who…she used to be. You were right when you said she knew the demon. She was told it would come for you. She was told that she would die and that we would wind up where we are."

"Wow."

"I know what we need to do to get ready to take out this son-of-a-bitch and his posse, maybe come a little closer to winning this war."

"You do?" Kira asked.

"Hope you're up for a little psychic strength training, girls. We need to practice." Dean looked at Sam. "All of us."

"We're in." Drea said, shifting into Dean's side where he still had his arm around her. "Bobby, are you coming to watch?"

"I haven't slept in three days. I'd much rather watch the inside of my eyelids for a few hours."

"Okay, Bobby. We'll be close. Something comes up, you call." Sam said.

"Hey, Ana?" Drea smiled that Bobby still found himself unable to call her the same thing he called her mother.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Would you mind lockin' the door for me?"

"Not at all." Drea said. The four hunters left Bobby in peace, knowing what they had to do and learn before the next attack. Drea turned outside the cabin and pulled out of Dean's arms. She walked up close to the door and began to speak in Latin.

"_Advoco defendo te compleo quies quietis, adversus econtra omnis profectio malum."_ As Drea finished speaking a blue light coalesced around the door frame, just an outline at first, steadily shooting white sparks from the four corners to an intersecting point in the middle. The spark grew as everyone watched to expand into a shield that filled the doorway. It faded so that no one could see it.

"Is it still there? Will it protect Bobby?" Sam asked, never having seen a ward that powerful. Drea picked up a piece of gravel from the parking lot and whipped it at the door. It was caught in the field and levitated for a second before exploding. Sand rained to the ground to lie in a small pile.

"It will destroy anything that comes to the door with menace or dark thoughts. The 'do not disturb' sign should keep humans away." Drea turned and Dean held out his hand to her. She gripped it and the four headed to the Impala and out of town for a practice session.


	3. Embracing a Gift Given

**Chapter 3: Embracing a Gift Given**

Dean pulled over just outside of town in a secluded field area. There was a line of dense brush obscuring the field from the road and Dean knew it would be as good a place as any to get in some training. He got out of the car and waited on the others to join him.

"How are we gonna do this Dean? Man, I'm letting you run the show."

"Free for all, Sammy. We're not gonna be able to team up on these bastards. We all have to learn our strengths. And weaknesses. "

"Okay." Dean led the way into the field and, glancing back at the road, was satisfied that they could not be seen.

Dean turned to Drea. "You said you'd help me. I'm finally open to accepting, so tell me what I need to do."

"Well… we need to find out what your abilities are. But we can't just concentrate on our psychic tendencies. We need physical ability also. Maybe we should work on the physical before mental. Guardians were known for their abilities to be based in the physical strength. You saw your mother in that vision. You know what she did."

"Okay, so sparring match?" Kira asked.

Drea smiled at her. "You take Sam, I'll take Dean." Drea winked and turned to face Dean as Kira dropped into a fighting stance facing Sam.

"You're two are so _not _gonna _take _either one of us." Sam said, grinning playfully at Kira.

"Watch me." She returned. The next thing Sam knew he had his hands full.

"Come get me, Dean." Drea taunted standing in a submissive position, beckoning him with her hand.

"Oh Yeah." Dean said as he advanced on her. _This is gonna be easy._ Dean thought, finding out how wrong he was before the thought was finished. He picked himself up and advanced again.

Kira jabbed at Sam repeatedly. Sam managed to block the fists only to be caught by a foot to the ribs. He grunted but continued to block. Kira's hair flew behind her and her cheeks became flushed but she never once slowed the onslaught on Sam. He had yet to be able to counter move against her. She spun into a high kick, her foot destined for Sam's face. He barely dodged and deflected her foot, catching her in a spin that put her on her back in the grass. At the same time she began to fall Sam's eyes took on their glow and she felt her fall slowing. She looked at him, astonished, as she landed almost gently on the ground. She was flipping to her feet a moment later.

"You know I might consider that a weakness on your part, love." Kira broke into another series of jabs that had Sam reeling. Sam used his telekinesis to put her on the ground again, this time holding her immobile while he leaned in over her.

"I don't look at it that way, baby."

"You know how to really irk a girl, you know that." Kira stilled under the invisible pressure Sam held her down with. A warm breeze began to blow, stirring her hair as her eyes came to life. Sam was startled to see flames dance in their brown depths and the green grass around Kira's prone form wilt and turn brown. She growled and flame erupted around her, breaking Sam's telekinetic hold on her. The flame disappeared and Kira had Sam pinned to the ground in the next instant.

"Wow." Sam said as he arched his neck and kissed her full on the lips. She returned the kiss and then their positions were reversed and she was on her back under him. "Now that may be a weakness." He said.

"What, your move or mine?" She said as she planted both knees in his abdomen and flipped Sam head over heals onto his back.

"Oofff." He grunted as he landed hard. "Mine, definitely mine." He panted.

Dean advanced on Drea after flipping to his feet for the second time. She was still standing submissively but _no way in hell_ was he falling for that again. He was determined to remain out of her reach. He instead decided to take the offensive position, jabbing and backing off before she could get her hands on him. His back had begun to hurt. He left a fist fly and she blocked, returning the jab. He managed to block her fist but missed the foot that sailed his way. He issued a grunt when it connected with his ribs.

"Come on Dean, you're not trying very hard." Drea teased him. He lunged and she side stepped, reaching for him. He countered as she gripped his arm and she was on the ground. He leaned in over her.

"Gotcha."

"You think so?" She taunted as the wind rose up around her. Her odd green eyes took on their glow and wind whipped around Dean. It took his feet out from under him and Drea was soon pinning him to the ground. "Oh, come on Dean. Show me what you can do." Dean found himself lost in those odd green eyes again. He felt himself seeking the answers he hoped he could find. It seemed that all their lives depended on him finding his ability and mastering it.

_Dean, you can find the source of the power you have within. You have the strength to tap into the powers as your mother did before you._ Dean heard the voices ring in his head- the same musical ones as he'd heard this morning. He felt a quiet wash over him, filling him with strength. His eyes met Drea's and widened before turning from his normal grass green to a vibrant hunter. He sat up with Drea in his arms gaining his feet while never letting go of her. She shied away from him and motioned for Sam and Kira to join her. They were standing beside her an instant later and watched in fascination as Dean tapped into his formerly latent abilities.


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

Dean looked at the ground in front of him as water began to rise from it, lying first in a puddle, clear and pure. He waved a hand over the puddle and watched as the water moved on its own, slowly taking a shape. Everyone watching marveled as the clear water took on the shape of a wolf and then they saw the water actually solidify into the wolf in front of Dean. It stood on its own and looked at its apparent master. Dean leaned down and stroked the wolf's head. He waved his hand and the wolf reverted to the puddle of clear water at Dean's feet.

"Oh my God." Drea gasped.

Sam was at her side. "What Drea?"

"Dean is an Elemental."

"What?"

"He can manipulate the elements, form fire, wind, water or earth into anything he chooses. I don't know why I didn't realize it before. It makes total sense now."

Sam grasped her arm, turning her to face him with a little more force than necessary. Dean moved between them. He turned to Drea.

"What did you say I was?"

"An Elemental. It makes perfect sense."

"Drea, sit down." Dean pulled Drea down with him as he sat in the grass. "You too." Dean said, glancing at Sam and Kira before turning his attention back to Drea.

"Why do you say it makes sense?"

"That's why the higher powers assigned me to you three. Your abilities. Kira is pyro-kinetic, a _fire_ starter. I can control the weather- air, rain-water. Sam's telekinesis completes the circle. He can move objects, including earth. You, Dean, can manipulate what we bring to the fight."

"This is real isn't it?" Dean asked around the fog that permeated his mind.

Drea leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. "Yes it is, love."

"Let's get back to the motel, see if we can't get a couple cabins. We have some research to do and apparently a lot to share with Bobby." Sam said standing and pulling Kira to her feet to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Drea stood but Dean remained where he was.

"Dean?" Drea inquired. He seemed lost in thought.

"Huh?"

Sam stepped up to him. "Hey, you okay big brother?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Yeah." Dean stood and immediately paled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, catching Dean telekinetically and lowering him to the ground as his knees buckled. Sam slid to the ground beside his too still brother.

"Sam, what's wrong with him?" Drea asked, concerned for the man she was quickly falling for.

"Must've been tapping into his abilities. I remember the first few times I used mine. Took it outta me like nothing else. Give me a minute and I'll heal him." Sam touched his cheek. "Dean?" He allowed his healing energy to grow and the glow encompassed both him and Dean with warmth. Dean stirred beneath his touch and Sam allowed the glow to dissipate.

"Unn…Sammy?"

"I'm here Dean." Dean forced his way to a sitting position and wavered even as Sam reached a hand out to steady him.

"What the hell…?"

"Remember when I first got control of my abilities, Dean?"

"Yeah, you kept passing out on me, Samantha."

"You just played Sleeping Beauty yourself."

"I swear to God that if I find out you kissed me I'm so gonna kick you ass." Kira and Drea laughed as Sam gave Dean a hand up. "Sorry to disappoint, Dean, but I'm just not in a Prince Charming mood when it comes to you. Now Kira on the other hand…"

"Keep it in your pants, Sam. Let's get back to Bobby."

"Keys, Dean."

"What?"

"Dude, you just passed out and you're still shaking. No way in hell you're driving."

"Whatever." Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Sam. Turning, he stalked to the car and opened the back door, climbing in behind the driver's seat. Sam and the others followed. Drea circled the car and climbed in the back seat beside Dean. He looked at her with tired eyes. She reached for him and he shifted in the seat. Leaning over, he rested his head in her lap like he'd done earlier.

_Are you sure you're okay?_ She asked him in his mind.

_Yeah. Just tired._ Dean replied, slightly amazed that it was now easier for him to talk with her like this. Almost easier than speaking aloud. Now he knew why Sam and Kira tended to use it more often than not. He sighed as Drea ran his hand over his forehead, soothing him like he needed. A few minutes later they were pulling into the motel parking lot.

"I'm gonna get us a couple cabins." Sam said, getting out of the car.

"Just get two, Sam. I'll crash with Bobby." Dean said, remembering that Bobby should not be alone and the fact that Dean saw two double beds in the cabin Bobby occupied. Sam nodded and moved toward the motel office. He got two cabins with two king sized beds and returned to the car where the others were waiting on him. The four of them walked up to Bobby's cabin and Drea removed the protective ward that shielded the cabin door. She knocked softly and the door opened.

Bobby was there, with his cell phone to his ear. He motioned them in and went back to the strained conversation he was having with the person on the other end of the line.

"You've got to be kiddin' me?" He listened as somebody said something.

"No. Dammit, don't tell me this! We can't take any more hits like this! Son-of-a…" Bobby again listened.

"Now you're telling me that besides demons takin' us out, we're fightin' ourselves?!" Bobby listened again. "No, Josh. Don't bother. Those young hunters'll just be cannon fodder anyhow." He stopped. "No, don't try to round them up. Just tell 'em to be careful and get your ass out here before tomorrow night. And Josh…" Bobby looked at the hunters waiting for him to finish the call. "Be careful. We can't...Yeah, Josh." Bobby flipped his phone shut and put it on the counter in the kitchenette of the cabin.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted as he slammed his fist down on the counter not two inches from his phone. The things littering the counter top jumped and rattled, papers flying with the wind from the blow.

"What's happening Bobby?" Kira asked, feeling anger seething just beneath the surface of Bobby's demeanor.

"Damn young hunters. They're scattering, trying to find all the demons they can and kill 'em so they have braggin' rights. You boys had ever done that; your Daddy woulda kicked your asses an' I'd have been next in line. Josh just told me that we lost two more hunters to a Werewolf in Oklahoma."

"Sorry, Bobby" Sam said. Bobby shook his head.

"So you kids look like you have something to share. Sparring match go alright? Oh let me guess. Girls, you kicked their asses, right?"

"Well… yeah they did." Sam answered for the girls. "But we also learned what Dean's ability is."

Bobby's eyes flicked from Sam to Dean. "You did?"

"Yep." Dean answered. "Apparently I'm an Elemental. I still don't get it but that's what Drea said."

"Huh," Bobby said. "Makes sense. Now I get why Ana's here."

"What? You too? After I used this new thing that was all Drea could say. What the hell…?"

Bobby handed Dean a book which he had pulled out of a stack on the counter. Bobby moved in front of him and opened the book to a section. He pointed to the title of the section and smirked at Dean from beneath his worn ball cap and beard. "Y'know it wouldn't kill ya to read a book once in a while, Dean."

"Huh." Dean said as he settled at the table without taking his eyes off the book. He read for a few minutes and looked at Sam. A grin slowly spread across his face. "You know Sammy, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but this may actually turn out to be pretty cool."

"What?" Sam asked and moved around the table to read over Dean's shoulder. The guys were silent for a few minutes while the others looked on.

"Earth to the Winchesters?" Drea teased. They both looked up. Drea smiled at Dean. "Are you happy now? I could have told you all this."

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

"You never asked." Drea said as she sauntered over to the table to stand on Dean's other side. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Next time I'll ask you. I hate reading." Everyone laughed.

"Don't encourage him; he'll think he's actually funny," Bobby snarked.

"So this is what Mom was when she…?" Sam asked.

"Yes, among many other things. I never knew your mother of course, but mine was one of her best friends. Mary was very, very powerful, and not just in one way. You got the majority of her gifts Sam, since you were a chosen child at your birth. Dean, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you may have other gifts though. I've already sensed a healing ability in you. I helped it emerge back at the cavern after the Demigod nearly killed Sam. It was your ability that brought him back. I just helped it become a little stronger. I believe you can bring it to the forefront also, but it is your latent ability. We all have them."

"Your mother's gifts were so powerful that she really had no latent ones. She could control the weather as well as the elements. She had invisibility like my mother as well as telekinesis, and a healing ability, like you Sam."

"Bobby, did you know any of this about Mom?" Sam asked the older hunter he considered family. Kira moved to his side, sensing his upset at what the answer could be coming from the older hunter. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"No, Sam. I don't think your Daddy had any idea either. It really doesn't surprise me though. About your Mama I mean. Your Daddy always said she was a strong, soothing person to be around."

"I remember him telling me that once. And she always seemed _so _sure that some higher power was watching over us. In fact she never put me to bed without whispering that in my ear. Huh," Dean said wistfully, "I guess she would have known."

"She sounds like she was as beautiful as my mother always said." Drea said smiling softly.

"Bobby, we got a couple of cabins next door to yours. Its getting late and we're safe tonight. We should probably sleep while we can. The demons won't try anything until the full moon, but when they do we're gonna need to be at the top of our game." Kira said speaking the words everyone was thinking.

"I'm gonna crash here with you Bobby. You need sleep and I don't think you should be alone." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean." Bobby replied, running a hand over his worn, haggard features.

Kira and Sam moved towards the door with Drea following. "Bobby, do you want me to set the ward again?"

"Drea, I have to get my bag. I'll just salt the door when I come back." Dean said as he moved to catch up with her. "I'll be back before too long, Bobby."

"Take your time, Dean. I'll go ahead and salt everything. Don't break the line when you come back in." Bobby said with a grin. Dean turned and winked at him before putting an arm around Drea's shoulders and following Kira and Sam out the door. At the Impala, Sam used his key to unlock the trunk and grabbed Kira's bag, handing it to her. He got his own and another duffel containing a few of his weapons. Dean reached for his bag and Drea's. He also took out a bag of weapons.


	5. Love in the Face of Danger

**Chapter 5: Love in the Face of Danger**

"Night Dean, Drea. We'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna get a few of the guns ready and secure the room before going to bed." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. Night, guys." Sam and Kira walked to their cabin and went inside, closing the door behind them. Dean listened for the lock to click, which it soon did, before turning to Drea.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked as he walked Drea to the other cabin they had rented. He opened the door for her and she went inside, flipping on the bedside lamp, and turning to face him once she got to the king size bed in the center of the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She sat down and patted the firm bed beside her. Dean fidgeted for a moment before moving to sit beside her. Drea smiled.

"My mom. What did your mom tell you about her?"

"That she was beautiful, one of the most powerful protectors. Selfless, kind…"

"Did she tell you anything else? Did she ever resent giving up everything for us? To have us?"

"Dean," Drea turned to him, cupping his cheek with her delicate hand, "your mother wished to give up her place for you before she had you. You saw her; she went to the powers because of a dream. It was a choice she made from her heart, completely selfless. She had nothing to be resentful over. I admire her courage. She gave up everything to give someone else a chance; to have a normal life."

"You did too, in a way. You could've watched Sam die in that cavern. You could have kept your Guardian abilities and not helped me heal him, not talked to me like you did…do."

"I couldn't let him die. I couldn't let you suffer. You sacrificed everything for him, and then he did the same for you. I couldn't watch you lose everything again. I care about you too much. I've cared since I was first assigned to you."

"When _were_ you first sent to us, Drea?" She pulled away from him at that question and stood from the bed pacing across the room. She looked at the carpet below the window.

"Drea?"

"I got there too late." She murmured so softly the only reason he heard her was because of his trained hunter hearing.

"Too late for what?" He asked, moving to stand behind her. He grasped her arm and turned her gently to face him. He raised her face to his in the dim lighting in the room and hunter green eyes met lighter tear filled ones.

"To stop you from making that deal. I got there as you kissed the demon. You made that deal for Sam, because he died. My…My heart broke and I knew then that I would… die if necessary to keep you from going through that kind of pain…again." She was unable to keep the tears in her eyes from breaking free. They coursed down her ivory face. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Hey… hey." He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly but gently, as if she were a priceless treasure. "Shhh…shh..shhh. It's okay," he whispered, planting a kiss on her temple. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He moved his mouth against her temple, kissing again, then moved to her eyelids, kissing her tears away. He followed the twin paths down over her high cheekbones. Her tears flowed harder and she stifled a sob. He held her tighter. "Hey, hey. Stop, Drea. Don't… do that, baby… please." He whispered again, still kissing down each cheek.

His lips found her mouth and touched gently. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, drawing a deep, shuddering breath as she struggled to do the same. He watched her from that close view, getting lost in the translucent sparkling green as she raised her eyes to his. She lifted her face and eased her lips against his again. Her eyes went closed and his followed suit. Her kiss became more insistent, still soft but surer at the same time. He responded with all he had as her tiny hands crept up under his shirt to brush across the hard muscles of his abdomen. He sucked in a harsh breath around her lips as the muscles twitched beneath her questing hands.

Dean's reaction spurred her on and she pulled her hands out from under his shirt. She pulled at the collar of Dean's worn leather jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He dropped his arms from her sides long enough for it to fall to the floor, taking his unbuttoned gray flannel shirt with it. Drea's hands came back to Dean's chest as his arms circled her back again, one of his hands coming up to the back of her head and pressing her to him, wanting her closer. His hand fisted gently in her hair.

Drea moved her questing hands to Dean's arms, running them up his biceps, savoring the feel of the bunching muscles there. She drew a breath and giggled against his lips as she heard his mental moan. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea…what…you do to me?" He gasped out, trying desperately to draw a full breath.

"The same thing you do to me, I hope." She said just as breathlessly. Dean growled low in his throat and pulled her in again. He fastened his lips to hers and soon divested her of her jacket. He turned her from the window and scooped her up into his strong arms, never taking his mouth from hers. Drea's arms of their own volition moved up around his neck and her hands nested in his short hair. His questing mouth moved to her throat and she arched her neck with a gasp as Dean stumbled towards the bed.

Dean eased her to the bed and she stretched out on her back. He loomed over her, his eyes darkening. Drea looked at him with love and trust shining in her odd green eyes. She lifted her arms to him and he sunk into the warm embrace fastening his mouth to hers again. His hands went to the buttons on her blue blouse. He pulled back from her a miniscule amount, his hands stilling after the third button.

"Are you sure? Drea I…" She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I'm sure." She whispered. Dean went for her clothes. She went for his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam turned from the door and found Kira sitting on the bed. She smiled at him.

"I can sense how happy you are for Dean and Drea. I'm so glad he has someone now. You know, she told me this morning that she has feelings for him."

"She did?" He asked.

"Yes. I was expecting it though. I noticed the way he looks at her, the way he took off after her the night she healed you, when she first showed up. He's hooked."

"He is?"

_Just like you are._

_I am?_

"Sam, a girl knows these things." She said with a giggle as she opened her arms to him. He fell into her arms and they fell back on the bed together, laughing. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and sobered. She stopped laughing and met his deep green gaze. He lowered his mouth to hers and soon lowered her clothes to the floor. His followed and they were together, questing hands and lips making Sam forget all about cleaning the guns.

Sam lowered himself into Kira's soft, pliant body. His hands were everywhere at once his mouth following just behind. She arched her neck as he kissed her throat, purring softly when his hand crept up behind her head and trailed through her hair. She lifted her head and met his lips as he pulled back. He arched into her, rocking and held her to him as he sat back on his haunches, pulling her with him. She gasped as the friction intensified and she found herself locked to him as tightly as to people could be nested together. They rocked, gasping and sighing, breathing heavily. Sam shifted their positions again, now lying behind Kira on the bed. He ground against her again and she responded; her body felt on fire as her power made the room warm.

Kira was losing it, crying out in his mind, panting and whispering; his name on her lips. She was sure there were singe marks on the sheets. Kira cried out, following him as Sam rocked one last time and collapsed to the bed with his love in his arms.

_I love you so much._ She thought as her tired eyes closed and she snuggled into Sam after turning to face him. She kissed his chest, over his heart and was soon drifting to sleep.

_I love you, baby. Head to toe, heart and soul._ Sam closed his eyes and kissed her hair before joining her in sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean lavished Drea with kisses as he joined her on the bed, finally free of cumbersome clothing. She met his lips with her own, crying out as he locked himself to her as tightly as two people could. Dean set the pace, a gentle one as he gasped when she took her mouth from his to kiss down his throat. Her lips brushed over the leather cord that held his amulet and then ventured lower across his shoulder and over his pectoral muscle. She smiled against him when he sucked in a sharp breath and the muscle twitched again. His hands ventured to her arms as he rocked against her. He reached for her hands with his and raised her arms above her head, stretching her out like a pagan goddess as he laced his fingers with hers.

Dean locked his mouth to Drea's briefly before shifting and kissing his way down her throat to her shoulder. He lingered there, marking her as his as his teeth scraped over sensitive flesh, making her gasp. His tongue followed his teeth, soothing and causing chills to rocket through her body. Dean increased his pace slightly, keeping his hands intertwined with hers above her head. She cried out again, feeling like she was coming apart at the seams.

Drea pulled her hands from his and raised her arms, running her nails down his back, gripping and releasing, marking him the way he marked her. He was hers. She traced hollows and feathered caresses over the ridges of his taught muscle as she felt chills course through him. He growled low in his throat as tension built in him, coming to a breaking point. He shifted slightly easing his ache and brought her towards the brink.

"Ohhh…" Drea gasped as she raised her face and buried it in the hollow of Dean's shoulder. Shudders rocked her and him as he turned his face to kiss her temple. She lowered her head to the pillow and Dean collapsed on top of her. He was panting.

"Drea." He whispered, moving in to kiss her again. His lips remained on hers as he shifted to the side, wrapping strong, slightly trembling arms around her low waist. She eased her body back into his as his lips worked their way to the shell of her ear before his head came to rest on his pillow. She turned her head into his mouth as he continued laving around that little spot that was making her tingle all over again. He pulled his lips away slightly and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you."

She couldn't speak aloud as she felt her heart would burst. _I know I'm in love with you. _She eased her head into the pillow and sunk into his arms. They slept.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his cabin, Bobby finally found the rest that had been eluding him for days, pleased that the boys he thought of as family had finally found the happiness that they needed and deserved. He fell asleep with two prayers on his lips, one thankful prayer for the gift given to the remaining Winchesters; and the other a prayer that they would all survive the next night.


	6. Morning Comes

**Chapter 6: Morning Comes**

Drea stirred on the king size bed in her cabin, coming awake as she realized how cold the bed was. _Where's Dean?_ She thought as she opened her eyes and took in his form standing at the window. She watched him for a moment before speaking, gauging his mood, with no small amount of fear, by the set of his shoulders. He was tense, his shoulders rigid and tight under his army green button- down shirt. She allowed her eyes to wander dawn his back to his black denim clad thighs and calves as memories swamped her from last night. He was still barefoot, probably wanting to be able to move around the cabin without waking her.

She pushed herself upright in the bed, clutching the sheet to her. "Dean?" She saw him jump a little, not much, just a slight flinch as awareness came back to him. He turned from the window and came to sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked feeling that spike of fear again. _Was he regretting last night?_ He stared at her a shocked look crossing his features.

_Don't you ever think something like that! _ Dean spoke volumes with that sentence and nothing was said aloud. Dean leaned in and kissed her as he caressed her bare shoulder above the sheet. He pulled away and looked her in the eye before dropping his gave to where his hands now rested on the mattress.

"It's this hunt. The one that got away. Honestly, Drea? I'm scared shitless. This demon took both Sammy and me out for the count. And if the sonofabitch is workin' _with _other demons then that means they're as powerful as he is. I just feel like I have so much to lose now. I…"

Drea cut him off. "Dean, you are strong. The four of us, we have all tapped into out full potential and we will do it again as we stand together tonight. You… We can beat these demons, together, and they _will _be sent back to hell."

"I just don't want to lose you. I just found you. I think about Mom and everything, losing her, what it did to Dad…" His voice trailed off.

"Hey. You are not going to lose me, Dean. That's not our destiny. What happened to your father, losing your mother, will not happen to you. You are stronger than your father was. He made sure you are." She kissed him again, soothing him, putting everything she had behind the kiss and letting the feelings of strength and love fortify him.

Dean broke the kiss and smiled at her, his green eyes lighting up. "How did a Winchester ever get lucky enough to find someone like you? Luck doesn't exactly run in out family."

"I guess you picked the four leaf clover instead of shooting it this time," she teased as she slipped from the bed, going into the bathroom to shower and dress. Dean made coffee in the kitchenette and pulled on his boots while he waited for her. Drea emerged from a cloud of steam a few minutes later wearing a long sleeved blouse that perfectly matched her odd green eyes, blue jeans and her black boots.

"Let's go see if the others are awake yet."

"Are you kidding? Disturb Sammy and Kira this early? I don't want to have to gouge my eyes out with a dull stick. Let's go to Bobby's cabin. I'll rattle their cage on the way by." Dean pulled Drea to him as he finished off his cup of coffee, leaving the empty mug on the table. She fit herself against his side and they walked to Bobby's room. Along the way Dean hammered on the door to wake Sam and Kira. He heard rapid movement on the other side of the door along with a groan and Sam's muffled voice.

"Dean, you are so gonna get your ass handed to you!"

"Bring it on, Samantha!" Dean hollered through the door as he laughed, deep and real. Drea giggled softly and Dean hauled her to him again before going to knock on Bobby's door. Bobby let them in just as Joshua pulled up in his truck. Dean stopped at the door to greet the newest arrival. Drea went inside to talk with Bobby.


	7. Help with the Hunt

**Chapter 7: Help with the Hunt**

"Josh!" Dean said as the older hunter sauntered up to him. They gripped each other's wrists in a hunter's handshake before Joshua pulled him into a bear hug that left Dean gasping for breath. The hunter, just a few years younger that their dad would have been, was a powerhouse of strength. "Josh, you're… breakin' my ribs." Dean said around a groan. Josh broke the grip he had on Dean.

"How you been, Dean-o?"

"Good, real good. See you got a new truck. It's about time you got something made by Chevy." Dean teased as he eyed the brand new black Avalanche with the bed cover and chrome wheels in appreciation. "How'd you get your hands on that?"

"Army pension and a few poker games. 'Sides, the last Werebear I tangled with trashed my car." Josh snarked. "Got some other new play toys in the bed under the cover. So what's this that Bobby tells me you're out of your deal?"

"Yep. Sammy did it. Although the bitch almost got himself killed in the process."

"He okay? I know he's been through a lot over the past few months. Ya both have."

"Yeah, Sammy's fine. Kira still has him whipped. Hey, speaking of… You're gonna meet someone here in a minute who kinda means a lot to me. Can you keep our hi-jinks of the past out of random conversations?"

"Oh man. This must be serious. You got a girl?"

"Yeah." Dean blushed and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"And she's in on this? I thought you'd have her wrapped up in tissue paper and set on a shelf. Somewhere she couldn't even get dusty."

"She's a hunter, Josh. And a little more. Ever hear of Guardians?"

"You have got to be kiddin' me?! She's a guardian?"

"You have heard of them, then."

"Hell yes. I'd give my right arm to work with one of them on a tough hunt."

"Well, hand it over. Left one too, 'cause you're workin' with two of them."

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout, Dean?"

"I'm one too. Found out yesterday. Josh…" Dean hesitated, not really knowing how his friend would take the news. "I have an ability, like Sam. Mom was…a Guardian, too. We have her abilities and we're stepping up to take her place."

"Bobby know about this?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what can I say but…" Josh gripped Dean's shoulders with both strong hands. "I sure am proud of you boys. I know your Daddy'd be too."

"You think so?"

"Boy, I taught your Daddy just about everything he knew. I know he would be."

"Thanks, man."

"I wanna meet this girl of yours. C'mon." Josh put his arm around Dean's shoulder and ruffled his hair, laughing as they went into the cabin.

"Jo-osh." Dean wined, pulling out of the older hunter's grasp and palming his head to rearrange his spiky hair. He went to where Drea was seated at the table with Bobby.

"Hey Josh, glad you made it safe." Bobby said as he clapped Joshua on the shoulder.

"Drea, this is Joshua. Josh, this is Andreana."

"Nice to meet you Joshua. I've heard a lot about you from the other Guardians. You're the favorite of a few of them. Call me Drea."

"Nice to meet ya. Dean here told me a lot about you. Where's Sam?"

"He and Kira should be here soon. I woke them up just before you got here." Dean said.

"So do we have a plan for takin' out these damn demons or what?"

"That's what I was hoping we could talk about." Sam said as he came through the door of the cabin. Kira came in behind him. "Hey Josh."

"Hey Sammy." Sam moved forward and gripped Joshua's forearm, the same way Dean had and abruptly got the same treatment as Josh pulled him into a bear hug. "Jeez boy, you grew since I last saw you. Been what, almost a year?"

"Yeah, I guess it has. Since the mine."

"Hey, congrats on breaking the deal for your dumb-ass brother. Stupid risk, though Sammy-my-boy."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Josh, you can't tell me, man, that you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"You're right. I can't."

Sam pulled Kira to him and put an arm around her shoulders. "Josh, this is Kira, my fiancée."

Joshua's face cracked into a lopsided grin that made him look ten years younger. "Sammy, that's great. Congratulations, man. Kira, welcome to this screwed up family of hunters. Although I have to ask- are you sure you can put up with this one?" Joshua teased, jerking his thumb in Sam's direction.

"I think I can take him if he gets too far out of line." Kira said, winking at Joshua.

"Well, guys. I must say I like your choices. These girls are a lot smarter than you."

"Funny." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, freakin' comedian." Dean echoed. The girls laughed and everyone settled in to lay out a plan to take out the four demons that were in town.

"So what do we know?" Joshua asked no one in particular and the plan began to take shape as Bobby began to explain. Sam shared his vision in detail, amazing Joshua with his advance in control of his abilities. Kira is the one who made Joshua's chin drop. Her mind worked so quickly, processing and assimilating information. She laid out the battle strategy like an army general directing her soldiers. She finished talking and Joshua looked at Sam.

"Man, don't ever piss her off. She'll blow you out of the water before you know what hit ya. I've seen military guys who can't think up a strategy this well put together."

"Thanks Joshua." Kira said, smiling. The plan was set and everyone settled in to wait. The demons would make the first move tonight. The hunters would finish the battle.


	8. Friends and Family

**Chapter 8: Friends and Family**

"Sam said the demons wouldn't try anything till sundown. I don't know about you guys, but I haven't had anything to eat since last night. I'm hungry and I'd like you all to join me for lunch. It'll be kind of a celebration of sorts, for Dean being out of his deal and for Sammy and Kira. C'mon, my treat." Joshua picked up his jacket and headed for the door, brooking no argument as the others followed him. Bobby rode with Joshua while Kira, Sam, Dean and Drea piled in the Impala and followed.

Everyone got out of the vehicles outside the diner. It was one of those 1960's themed shiny aluminum trailers that looked like a giant RV. The diner was called Penny's. The building was long and narrow, true to an RV except for the fire engine red vinyl booths with white Formica tables and black and white checkered floor. Blue neon lighting followed the roof line the whole length of the diner and cast blue lights onto everything. The Juke box in the corner was playing_ Satisfaction_ by The Rolling Stones and the waitresses all had tight red t-shirts on with black jeans. Four of them bustled about in the confines of the busy restaurant. Each one had a red scarf tied in their high ponytails. The only thing missing from making this a true trip back in time is that the waitresses wore sneakers instead of roller skates. The six hunters slid into the biggest booth in the diner.

Dean looked around and took in the posters, gold records and beer signs that plastered the walls around the entire restaurant.

"Great place huh, Dean?" Joshua said as he watched Dean come alive like a kid in a candy store. Joshua was sucked into the era every time he found one of these diners on his hunts. They were all the same, retro, colorful and they had great burgers. "Okay everybody, order what you want." Josh said as a waitress came up to them.

"What'll ya'll have, hun?" The waitress said sounding very true to the era of the diner. Josh looked at her appraisingly and when he glanced at the others and was met with five eye rolls.

"What?" He asked. Everyone ordered their food and Dean continued to look around. He suddenly bolted from the booth where he'd taken the outside seat next to Drea and walked to the corner opposite them.

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed. Drea moved to his side to see what he was looking at. It was a poster.

"Dean?" She questioned as she put a hand on his arm. He pulled her in front of him and locked his arms around her waist.

"It's a picture of my car. The first one ever made for that year. '67 Impala. Four door 327 c.i. engine, black on black. Classic! And you could buy one brand new in '67 for thirty-eight hundred dollars."

"It's beautiful, Dean. So is yours."

He kissed her neck, holding her close. "It's nothing compared to you." He spun her in his arms. "Promise me, Drea. If it gets bad tonight, get out."

"I promise."

Sam had been watching the exchange with a grin on his face. Hearing Dean's words, the mirth left his eyes and he glanced at Kira who was seated between him and Bobby. "Same goes for you. I don't want you caught in the thick of this. If things go south you get Drea and you run."

"Sam, I'm not gonna just leave you. I…"

"No, baby. I'm not gonna lose you tonight. We're going to get married in two weeks. Two weeks, no matter what. I don't plan on letting the demons get the best of us." He leaned over and kissed her long and sweet. "Two weeks."

"I love you. I promise."

Dean and Drea returned to the booth when the food arrived along with four beers and two iced teas. Joshua called a toast.

"To Sam and Kira: Here's hoping you have a long life together. To Dean: congrats on the freedom and finally meeting someone who can keep you on your toes." Everyone laughed. "And finally to this hunt tonight: We're comin' to get you, you sons-a-bitches. Be prepared to lose this fight." Four bottles clunked with two glasses and everyone enjoyed their meal.

When they were finished with their meal they all piled in their respective vehicles and headed back to the motel. Everyone gathered up their weapons and met in Bobby's cabin beginning the preparation for war. They had four hours until sundown and probably another five minutes after that before the demons attacked. The hunters talked quietly, cleaning weapons as the girls watched their guys and helped where they could. Two hours passed and the hunters gradually began to become quiet. Everyone packed up their gear and put in the vehicles, knowing that this hunt was going to attract unwanted attention and they were going to have to be able to bolt quickly. _Hunt it if it's evil but know when to get the hell outta Dodge_ was a hunter's number one lesson.

Drea excused herself and went into the bedroom. She sat on the floor in the center of the room and closed her eyes. A gentle breeze stirred her hair and objects in the room even there were no windows open. Drea called her abilities to her and began to talk with the higher powers.

_Hello Andreana. Is everything well?_

"I hope so. Is there anything I should be aware of tonight?"

_Things will not be easy tonight. You should be prepared for anything, child._

"Anything? Is someone going to be hurt?"

_Be prepared, Andreana. Things are going to get bad._ Drea felt her connection with the higher powers fade. She looked up to find Dean standing silently in the doorway.

"They cut me off." Drea said angrily as Dean pulled her to her feet.

"Hey. We'll be okay. C'mon, I want to spend some time with you. Come back out and sit with Sammy and me." He held out his hand and she took it.

Sam was sitting on the counter top in the kitchenette. Kira was standing between his knees and he was rubbing her shoulders and toying with her long, wavy blond hair. Kira sensed that it was more to calm himself than her but it helped her too so she wasn't about to stop him. The sun was sinking behind the horizon and the sky was beginning to turn crimson.

"How long do we have until they show up?" Drea asked, settling into an identical position when Dean hauled himself up on the counter beside Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin onto her head.

"About an hour if my vision is right." Sam said. "Drea, you look worried. What happened when you went to talk with the powers?"

"They weren't willing to tell me anything."

"We'll be fine." Sam assured her.


	9. The Fight Begins

**Chapter 9: The Fight Begins**

At sunset dry lightening split the sky, thunder rattling the walls. Dean hurried to the window, pulling back the drapes far enough to see that a low ceiling of black clouds were rolling way too fast to be natural. Sam stilled his hands on Kira's shoulders and his eyes began to glow softly. He looked at everyone in the room.

"They're here."

Dean instantly pulled his gun as lightening split the sky again and he made out four- no, five shapes in the heaving darkness.

"COME OUT WINCHESTERS!" Baracus roared, loudly enough to rattle the walls of Bobby's cabin. He stepped closer to where the hunters dwelled, flanked by the other demons as Dean watched through the window. Lightening lit up the atmosphere again and Dean made out Baracus holding the manager of the motel to his chest like a shield. He saw a knife positioned at the old man's throat. The flash of light glinted off the lethal looking blade.

"Dammit. The son-of-a-bitch is using the manager for leverage to get us out there." Dean said as he let the curtain fall back into place.

"Then we have to go." Sam said. "Everybody stick to the plan. We get the manager to safety if possible and send these things back to hell." Sam pulled his gun and led the way out of the cabin, followed closely by heavily armed Dean. Bobby and Joshua were on their heels and Drea and Kira brought up the rear. Dean and Sam had both thought it best that the girls remained back as far as possible.

"Guys," The demon whined. "You really aren't playing fair. Six against four, I'm wounded. Although the girls are about as much of a threat as this guy is."

"Let him go!" Sam boomed amid another flash of dry lightening.

"Oh, Okay. I'll let him go." Baracus slashed the man's throat, and let his still gurgling body fall to the gravel parking lot. "I'll let him go on to the next life."

"Dammit! You're dead, you son-of-a-bitch!" Dean ground out.

"Oh, Dean didn't your Daddy teach you any manners? _Tsk, tsk._ Time to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Bring it, bitch." Dean said. And the fight was on.

Baracus moved in on Dean as he stepped forward to meet the challenge. He shot the demon in the chest, causing him to stagger. "That sucks a little." The demon muttered.

"Yeah, well this should suck a little more." Dean fired again, this time directly into the demon's forehead. The demon reeled again before rallying and flinging an arm into the air. Dean was propelled off his feet by the unseen force, landing in a heap on the gravel with a grunt.

Sam took aim and shot the demon off to Dean's right as Bobby and Joshua also fired. All three demons continued to advance looking to Sam like zombies. He risked a glance at his downed brother.

"You okay Dean?" Sam shouted as thunder and gunshots drowned out his voice.

Dean pushed his way to his feet, blood trickling down his arm from gravel rash. He had lost his gun. "Yeah, Sam." Baracus had reached Dean and they were now fighting hand to hand. Bobby and Joshua were also fighting hand to hand with Demons. Dean took another hit and caught Kira's attention.

"Dean," Kira cried out, "use your abilities." She raised her arm into the air and channeled her fire into a ball that floated just over her hand as Dean fell back to her side. He looked at the flame hovering in the air and it took on the shape of a large hawk. It remained insubstantial, made of fire as it took flight, directed at the demon that now had Sam pinned to the ground on his back. The fire bird hit the demon square in the chest and knocked it backwards off Sam. The bird attacked the demon; flapping fire wings and catching the demon alight. It screamed hideously and beat at the flames only succeeding in spreading them. The demon finally managed to beat the flames out and continued to fight even charred like it was.

Bobby and Joshua were fighting one demon when Sam turned to see that in the commotion the other one had flanked them and was fighting with Drea. She had channeled her ability and a harsh wind was battering the demon, preventing it from landing any full strength hits to her. It pulled back and waved an arm, taking her ability and using it against her as she flew backwards. She landed hard against the cabin wall and fell to the ground. Sam let his power loose, his body taking on the familiar green glow from his eyes as he lifted the demon attacking Drea into the air. His glow turned white and grew as he walked up to where the demon hovered in mid air above his head.

"You won't get away with hurting my brother's girlfriend." Sam ground out between clenched teeth as the white light encompassed and vaporized the demon. A fine white ash rained to the ground as the light faded.

"Drea?" Sam helped her sit against the wall of the cabin. "You okay?"

She nodded and wiped blood from her forehead. "I'm okay, Sam."

He reached to heal her. She stopped him. "No. We need you strong. You'll weaken if you heal any of us. It's not that bad. I'll wait until we're finished here."

"Sammy! We need you here!" Dean screamed. Sam turned to see that Bobby and Josh were both down and Kira and Dean had stepped up to protect the fallen hunters. Kira had an aura of flame around her and was holding her own against one of the demons. Her hair was dancing in the warm breeze that billowed around her. Dean had taken several blows from the other one and was reeling as Sam stepped up to take on Baracus.

Sam raised his arms and directed his telekinesis at the ground under the demons feet. It heaved and buckled as the demons landed hard. Sam turned his attention to getting the fallen hunters to safety while the demons regrouped, renewing their attack. He used his telekinesis to levitate the still bodies of the hunters to safety behind the cabin.

"They're outta the way, Dean. Let's finish this!" Sam shouted.

Drea had rejoined the fight. "Let's send them back where they belong."

The four young hunters faced the three remaining demons. The weather calmed slightly as Drea cast her gaze to the sky.

"You're going back to hell. All of you." Sam said as he unleashed his power again immobilizing all three demons with the white light. Dean cast a worried glance his way when he heard Sam grunt slightly as the demons struggled against the hold. Dean summoned his ability to the forefront and looked at the ground. He wrapped a ring of earth around each of the demons and used it to imprison them. He buried each demon up to its neck in a writhing snake he'd summoned from the rich earth. The four hunters began the first step of riding the world of these three demons.

"_Exorcizo te immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii…"_ The ground began to heave and lightening once again split the sky. _"omne phantasma, omnis legio. In nominee Domine nostrii…"_

Baracus roared and interrupted the hunters' chant. "I'll destroy you all!" He began a chant of his own. _"Spritius immundi, ungularum suarem emittite paulatim iram. Domina, persona carnis ossique…" _ The earth binding the demons, holding them immobile, began to waver in its grip as the chant rattled the earth. Sam remained steadfast in his hold on the demons as the white light strengthened. Kira cast a glance at him as she began to feel him tiring.

The hunters' voices rang out stronger as they fought the demon's power breaking rite. _"Et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei, ipse tibi imperas,que mari, ventis, et tempestatibus imperavit." _ The demon- turned charcoal- let out a grating screech and turned to dust, weakened enough that the exorcism worked in the early stages.

Baracus roared again as a fierce wind began buffeting the hunters. _"Toti mundi, trepidationais pennarum, tu appellatus vir, veritas et mensura. In murum somni pii, spititus immundi, ungularum suraem emmittite paulatim iram!"_

The earth split open as lightening crashed and an explosion rocked the world of the hunters. Screams rose above the wind, hunters' and demons' alike. The sky went blindingly white and then black. All was still as the smoke cleared and dust settled. Nothing was left of the motel or the surrounding area. Not even crickets could be heard as the wind died as quickly as it arose.


	10. Hanging on to Life

**Chapter 10: Hanging on to Life**

The smoke was blown out by a cool night breeze as a gentle rain began to fall, brought to life by the tense dry storm that had struck with a ferocity never before seen on earth. A figure stirred, brought back to consciousness by the cool rain on her face.

Kira felt pain, followed by rapidly spreading warmth over her neck and shoulder. She raised a shaky hand to her neck to find it covered in blood. Her world was lit on fire by agony as her fingers brushed a piece of glass… embedded in her neck at her jugular vein._ Oh God. Sam? Silence. _ She fought to gather strength, to cry out but the glass was preventing her from breathing properly and her vision was dotted with rapidly growing black spots.

Kira touched the glass again. It was slippery with her flowing blood. _Have to stop the bleeding._ She gripped the glass with blood soaked fingers and pulled it from her neck, gasping as her fading vision caught the spurt of blood that followed. Blackness threatened and she fought it knowing if she passed out she wouldn't survive. She found herself remembering Sam's promise to her. His voice rang in her head at the memory. _Two weeks._ She reached her hand up and covered the gushing wound. Kira called her fire to her even as she felt herself fade a little more. Her hand on her neck grew warm, then hot, catching fire as she cauterized the gash, stopping the blood. She smelled burnt flesh as she screamed through the pain, back arching from the ground where she lay. Kira's fire deserted her as consciousness was lost. The rain began to fall harder.

Bobby stirred and came awake as he heard one of the girls scream in pain. He forced his mind and battered body to cooperate with each other and pushed himself to shaky feet. He ran a hand over his rain wet face as his eyes focused and took in his surroundings. The entire motel complex was leveled; smoke still rising from the various structures. Joshua was on the ground nearby. The older hunter bolted to his side.

"Josh… Josh, can ya hear me?"

"Unnnn…. Bobby?" the other hunter questioned as he opened bleary eyes and peered through the blood that coated his face from a gash on his forehead. "What the hell…?"

"Dunno. Everything's leveled, still smoking. I heard one of the girls scream. C'mon, get your ass up. We gotta find those kids." Bobby pulled Joshua to his feet and they shakily made their way through terrain and debris that looked just like one of the worst Gulf War zones that Joshua had been stationed in his army days.

"God, Bobby. Those kids…" Joshua's voice trailed off. He didn't need to say what both he and Bobby were thinking._ How could they have survived?_ Bobby moved one way while Joshua went the other.

Something caught Bobby's eye on the broken ground about twenty feet to his left. It was a mop of dusty windblown brown hair._ Sam._

"Sam!" Bobby cried as he ran to the young hunter's side. Sam lay on his back with his head turned to the side, one foot tucked behind the other knee. Blood leaked from his nose and tickled across his cheek to his ear and to the ground. Bobby checked his pulse and noted with horror the piece of rebar that protruded from between two ribs on his left side. Sam drew a ragged breath and exhaled wetly. Blood foamed on the rim of his lips.

"Oh God, Sam!" Bobby tapped his face gently. "C'mon kid, you gotta come back. You gotta heal yourself." Sam stirred and coughed at the older hunter's slightly rough treatment. He groaned and opened his eyes. Another ragged breath rattled through his frame.

"Bob-by?" He grunted, blood bubbling again.

"Tell me what to do, Sam. You got a piece of rebar sticking out of your chest. It punctured a lung."

"Pull…" He gasped. "I can't heal… with it… there."

"Brace yourself." Bobby gripped the rebar and looked into Sam's pain filled green eyes. "Ready?" Sam closed his eyes tightly and nodded quickly. Bobby jerked the rebar from Sam's side. His back arched and he gave a cry.

"UUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!" His body closed in on itself and he curled into a fetal position, shying as far as he could from the pain. Blood flowed from the wound and his mouth as he fought to remain with Bobby. The older hunter gripped his wrist and placed his hand to the wound.

"Come on Sam. You gotta heal yourself. I heard one of the girls scream somethin' awful a little bit ago. She needs you. Everyone does."

Sam called his healing ability and his hand glowed weakly at first. His eyes snapped open and took on the glow as he stretched out on the ground. The glow spread to his body and the wound mended from the inside out. The blood returned to the veins from where it came. Bobby helped him sit up, supporting him until he caught his breath. He looked around at the disaster they crouched in.

"God, Bobby. Where are the others?" He asked even as he reached out for his love. He was met with silence._ No, no, no!_

Sam forced his way to his feet, strong once again. "I'm okay. We gotta find them." He moved away from the older hunter. "DEAN!" He shouted trying to get a response from his brother. "KIRA!" He boomed, looking desperately for his family.

"Sammy, over here," Joshua's voice came out of the darkness twenty or so feet from his right, "it's Dean!" Sam was at his brother's side in seconds. Dean was face down in the gravel. Sam leaned in over him, checking for broken bones before helping Joshua roll him over.

"Dean?" Sam searched his brother's lax face, checking his pulse. It was strong but a little fast. Dean had a bad cut at his hair line which Sam healed, his hand lingering to comfort and also to heal any non-visible injuries like concussion. Dean stirred beneath his touch.

"Sammy?" He groaned.

"Yeah. I'm here." Sam helped him ease into a sitting position and supported him by leaning Dean back against his chest. Dean looked at Josh's concerned face then at Sam.

"The girls? Sam, where are the girls?"

"We haven't found them yet. Bobby's lookin'. We found you first." Joshua said.

"Help me up, Sammy. We have to make sure the girls are okay!" Dean said; worry streaking through him for the girl he considered family and the one he desperately wanted a future with. Dean was helped to his feet and he and Sam began the search with Joshua branching off to find Bobby and canvas the other half of the war zone.

They had looked for a few minutes when Bobby's voice rang out in the night. "SAM! DEAN! HERE, THEY'RE HERE!" Dean and Sam sprinted towards the sound of the older hunter's distressed voice. Sam stopped short when he caught sight of Kira. Joshua had knelt by her and Bobby was a few feet away by Drea's side. Sam rushed to Kira, dropping to his knees.

"Oh God, Baby!" Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at Joshua.

"She's alive. Sam I smelled burnt flesh when I first found her. Joshua pulled a small flashlight from the pocket of his camouflage cargo pants. He turned on the beam and shined it over Kira's still form. On the side of her neck was an awful wound, a gash over her jugular, which had been charred nearly black. Blisters surrounded the dried, burned blood, in a raised and ugly patch the exact size and shape of Kira's own hand. Joshua turned away quickly and vomited. When he turned back after wiping his mouth his face was grim.

"Sam, she was hurt bad. Something, looks like it might have been glass, cut the vein in her neck. She…" He faltered. "She cauterized her own wound with her ability to keep from bleeding out. _I_ wouldn't have had the guts to do that." Tears gathered in Joshua's eyes when Sam scooped the love of his life into his arms. The same tears were falling from Sam's deep green eyes.

"Baby, please. Open your eyes for me. Let me know you're okay." Sam tried connecting with her along their path.

Dean had run to where Bobby was clearing debris from Drea's still figure. He pulled a large piece of cabin wall from across her body. Drea was lying on her side in the grass that had served as a lawn for the motel. She had bruises and cuts everywhere, the worst appearing to be a long gash down her upper arm from shoulder to elbow.

"Bobby, help me roll her over. We need to check for injury." Dean said quickly, trying to swallow his fear. Dean got her by the neck and shoulders while Bobby got her waist and legs and together they straightened her out in the grass. Drea's green blouse was torn and filthy, covered in her blood. Dean's heart stopped when he checked her pulse. He found none.

"She's not breathing. No pulse! Help me Bobby!" Dean began to breathe for Drea while Bobby did compressions, trying not to aggravate her injuries or break any ribs. They continued for a few minutes and Bobby stopped, grasping Dean by the arm and pulling him away.

"Dean. Dean! It's been too long! We don't know how long she wasn't breathing before we found her and we worked on her for four minutes. It's. Been. Too. Long."

Dean pulled away from Bobby, jerking his arm out of the older man's grasp. "No! I'm not gonna lose her! I can't lose anyone else! I won't!" He fell to his knees beside her again, pulling her into his arms.

Sam held Kira tighter and let his ability take over. The white light glowed blindingly bright in the darkness and he let his healing come to full strength. The energy encompassed him and Kira and continued to spread, taking all the hunters into its warmth. Injuries faded; blood disappearing as the light coursed through six bodies, healing every nick, cut and bruise. Sam handed Kira's unconscious form to Joshua as he felt his strength fading, but continued to focus even as he wavered.

Sam felt relief as a strangled breath was taken a few feet to his left. He heard Dean cry out "Drea!" as darkness rushed up to meet him. The light faded. Joshua eased Kira to the ground and leaned over Sam, checking a pulse. Sam had one, but it was too fast, weak and irregular. Blood leaked from his nose.


	11. New Scars

**Chapter 11: New Scars**

"Sam! Sammy! Talk to me kid! C'mon. You healed us all, don't you quit on me now." Joshua said as he shook Sam gently, getting no response.

Drea gasped for breath in Dean's arms as the white glow emanating from Sam faded to nothing, leaving their eyes to adjust once more to the darkness. Dean's tears of relief mingled with the rain on his cheeks as Drea opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Dean?" she sounded a little breathless. Dean could hear sirens approaching.

"Yeah, love. I'm right here. I'm right here. You're okay now. We're all gonna be okay."

"Not if we don't get everybody out of the rain." Bobby said.

"And away from the cops that are on the way. But where do we go, Bobby? Sam and Kira are hurt. How far can we move them before they have a setback?" Dean stood with Drea in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know a place not too far from here. We can all hole up there. We gotta go now. Those sirens are getting closer and we really don't wanna be here. Josh, you got Sam? I'll get Kira."

"Got 'im." Joshua pulled unconscious Sam to his feet and slung one of his arms around his neck. Josh got Sam around the waist and all but dragged him to the Avalanche, putting him in the back seat in a heap. Sam began coughing as blood from his nose trickled down his throat and Joshua hurriedly sat him upright and massaged his back until the coughing ceased.

"Easy, kid, easy." Sam settled and Joshua pulled the seatbelt around him to keep him upright. He remained unconscious. The sirens grew louder.

"Josh, get the damn debris off the windshield and get us the hell outta here. We can't let these boys get caught by the cops." Bobby said as he eased Kira into the back next to Sam and slid in with her. He cradled her to him as if she were a little girl and pulled the door shut. Josh flipped a chunk of log cabin wall off the broken windshield and got in the Avalanche. He glanced in the review mirror to see Dean settle Drea in the passenger seat of the Impala and clear more debris before firing the engine. He pulled out of the lot with squealing tires and Joshua followed closely behind.

Bobby pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Dean. "Go twenty seven miles and hang a left at the split in the road. There's a hunter shack about six miles up the mountain from that. It's impossible to find unless you know its there. Even the access road is camouflaged so you'll have to keep a sharp eye."

They had just rounded the bend in the road from the motel when Joshua saw the lights stop moving. All the police would find was a blown up motel, a hole in the ground filled with dust they would never know was from destroyed demons, and a lot of unanswerable questions. Joshua himself had gathered up the lost weapons as he found them before leaving. There was no trace of the six hunters left behind.

Ten minutes later they were outside the cabin and getting the injured hunters out of the vehicles. Dean carried Drea inside and laid her on one of the two beds. He brushed her hair from her eyes and she opened them again.

"Dean, the others need this bed more than I do. I'm okay."

"Just humor me. Stay put until we get Sammy and Kira in here. I'll check you out and if you're really okay I'll let you up." He kissed her quickly and left the cabin to help Joshua and Bobby with his injured family.

"I'll take Kira, Bobby, help Josh with Sammy." Dean said as he eased Kira from the older hunter's arms and allowed him to get out of Joshua's truck. Kira shifted in Dean's arms and he glanced down to see her open her eyes.

"Dean?" She whispered with fear in her haunted eyes.

"Hey, shh…shhh. Its okay, sis. I'm gonna get you inside where it's safe. You're gonna be okay." Dean called her by the affectionate term to let her know everything would be okay. He wanted to soothe away the awful fear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sam? I can't sense him. Please…tell me he's okay." She said as Dean laid her on the other bed in the cabin. She began to cry softly. "I need Sam."

Dean sat on the bed and pulled her up into his arms. "Hey, hey. Sammy's gonna be fine. He's just tired. He saved all of us. The others are bringing him in now. We're gonna put him right beside you okay? Get some rest; you lost a lot of blood." He laid her back again and she nodded weakly before closing her eyes. Dean scrubbed a hand over his tired features as Drea sat up on the other bed.

_Dean? Are you okay?_

_No, not really. We almost lost everything tonight. I damn near lost you and everyone that ever meant anything to me. I guess I'm coming down off a fear trip or something. I'm so tired._ Drea reached out to him and he sat down on her bed, pulling her into an embrace. Joshua and Bobby came in with Sam between them. Dean broke the embrace with Drea and moved to help them with still unconscious Sam. They settled him on the twin bed with Kira and Dean went to the sink to get a washcloth to clean the dry blood from Sam's nose and mouth.

Sam stirred when Dean bathed his face with the washcloth. "Sammy?" Dean questioned. "Sam, can you open your eyes?" Sam's eyelids began to flutter and slowly opened, clearing as he blinked up into Dean's features.

"Mmnnn… Dean?"

"Yeah, bud. I'm here."

"You okay?"

"Yeah Sammy. We all are. "

"Sam." It was Drea. She got up from the bed and sat next to Sam on what wasn't taken up of the tiny bed. She gripped his hand. "You saved all of us. We're all going to be fine. Everyone is right here and Kira is next to you. She's resting. She lost a lot of blood. You need to rest too. You exhausted yourself helping us. Just sleep, we'll all be here when you wake up." Sam turned onto his side on the bed and pulled sleeping Kira into his arms, curling his long muscular body around her tiny frame. Drea eased from the bed, Dean standing with her. She moved away and turned to him. "He'll rest now. He needed to know everyone was alright."

"What happened to the demons?" Dean asked as Joshua walked up to them and handed them both bottled water from the supply cooler in his truck.

"Dust. It's all the cops'll find too. I gathered up all the weapons and casings while we were making a break for it.

"Thanks Josh. The last thing we need is for the cops to find us now."

"Not a problem, Dean-o. You outta get some rest, you and Drea. We probably should head outta here and as soon as everyone's fit to travel."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean took another sip of water and moved to the bed. He motioned to Drea and she joined him. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes with a sigh as she smoothed the worry off his face. He was asleep in minutes.

Joshua moved to where Bobby was sitting at the table quietly drinking his water. "Well, old friend, we did it. We stopped some bad ass demons in their tracks and didn't lose anyone else."

"It was too close, though. If Kira hadn't had the guts to do what she did with that neck wound…" Bobby's voice trailed off.

"I'd have never had the guts to do that. She's stronger that I thought. Sam's a lucky kid. She's a good hunter, too."

"If we'd lost her we woulda lost him, too. I have no doubt about that." Bobby said with a guarded expression on his face.

Josh nodded silently. "Hey, about Ellen, man. I'm sorry."

"She was a good person." Bobby took another drink of water and fell silent. The two older hunters remained at the table in silence until sunrise. Sam stirred on the bed, coming awake slowly. Bobby moved from the table to his side as he untangled himself from a still sleeping Kira and sat up.

"Hey Sam. How ya feelin'?"

"Better. Is everyone okay?" Sam's eyes shot to Kira beside him on the small bed and then to Dean and Drea who lay together on the other bed.

"Yeah, kid. We're all alright."

Sam looked at Kira again and reached for her as something caught his eye. He brushed her long, wavy hair aside. On the side of her neck was a light pink handprint. Hers. Sam had been unable to heal the burn from the wound she cauterized. The blisters were gone as was the wound itself but Sam suspected that the outline of that handprint would remain. He bent to kiss that mark, thankful she had the courage to do whatever it had taken to save her life. She moved into is touch and opened her eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Hey." He said, caressing her cheek.

"Hey, yourself." Her voice sounded rough. "I'm thirsty."

Sam looked at Bobby and the older hunter went to get a bottle of water. He returned a moment later and handed it to Sam. Sam pulled Kira into his arms and helped her sit up, leaning back against the wall and pulling her into a comfortable position against his chest. He cracked the seal on the water and gave her a sip.

"Thanks, Sam. Is everyone okay? Are you okay? When I woke up earlier Dean told me you saved everyone and that you were tired. I couldn't connect with you and I was scared." She turned in his arms to face him.

_I'm fine and I'm here now. I love you._

_I love you too. You saved my life you know._

_What do you mean? You stopped the bleeding yourself, which by the way I wouldn't have been brave enough to do if I had your abilities._

Kira's face clouded over as memories swamped her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes._ The only reason I had the strength to do that is because of what you said. You said 'two weeks'. I wanted to be around when two weeks are up and we are married. I had to do it. I didn't think I could. It hurt _so_ badly._ The tears she was fighting began to course down her face. Sam kissed them away.

"I'm so sorry, Kira."

She sniffled and looked at him. "For what?"

"I tried to heal you. You scarred." He placed his hand over the mark hers had left as if trying to will it away.

"Hey," She caught his eye again as he averted his gaze. "I'm alive. Scars we can deal with. Leaving you was not an option for me."

"I'm glad. I'm looking forward to two weeks from now and the rest of my life." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Oh, get a room you two." Dean snarked from the other bed. Sam laughed against Kira's lips and Drea rolled her eyes, punching Dean in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not doing the same thing he is." Dean pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Better?" He asked as he broke the kiss a full minute later.

"Much." She replied. "Let's go home, Dean."


End file.
